Tulisan
by zeevashee
Summary: Yuri sudah terbiasa menuliskan hal-hal yang ada didalam pikirannya. / victuuri / AU! / RnR?


**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice punya Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Warning: AU! OOC/mungkin?**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tulisan**

Jika kau melihat Victor, kau pasti akan teringat pada karakter novel tentang kakak kelas popular yang sempurna.

Ya, seperti itulah Victor.

Tampan, kaya dan pintar. Tidak ada gadis manapun yang akan menolaknya.

Lalu sang penulis akan terfokus padaku, seorang pemuda yang tidak mencolok dan bahkan tidak bisa disebut orang biasa karena sikap cupu nya.

Tidak tampak, tidak diperdulikan, tidak berharga.

Lalu, seperti di novel-novel pula, karakter yang sempurna itu mulai tertarik pada si buruk rupa.

Biasanya, selalu ada alasan dibalik ketertarikan itu. Entah si buruk rupa terlihat berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang selama ini mendekati si karakter sempurna. Atau mungkin mereka adalah teman masa kecil yang kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir.

Dalam kasusku saat ini, aku tidak tau apa alasan seorang Victor yang selalu diiringi dengan backround bunga-bunga, tertarik pada si buruk rupa yang jelas-jelas tidak menarik untuk dilihat.

Karena itu aku menanyakan beberapa opini kepada teman-temanku dan inilah yang mereka katakan;

"Bodoh. Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu, dasar idiot. Mana mungkin pangeran sekolah tertarik pada penyapu jalanan sepertimu?" –Yurio.

Kemungkinan: 80%

Memang perkataannya terdengar sangat menyakitkan, namun juga di sisi lain terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Jadi kupikir, itu masuk akal. _Kecuali fakta bahwa ia mengataiku bodoh dan sebagainya._

"Itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati! Pasti ketika Victor pertama kali melihatmu ia sudah tau bahwa kau adalah jodohnya!" –Phichit

Kemungkinan: 30%

Aku tidak mengerti tapi itu terdengar sangat mengada-ngada. Dan lagi seharusnya aku tidak bertanya pada Phichit karena setelah itu ia tidak berhenti untuk mengajakku ber- _selfie_.

"Eh? Jangan bercanda… Jika Victor menyukai laki-laki, ia tentu akan memilih untuk menyukaiku." –Christophe.

Kemungkinan: 90%

Aku rasa Chris benar. Jika Victor benar-benar menyukai laki-laki tentu saja peluang ia menyukai Chris lebih besar dariku.

"…." –Seung-gil

Kemungkinan: ?

Seharusnya aku tidak usah bertanya.

* * *

"Apa yang kau tulis, Yuri?"

Yuri berjengit kaget, dengan cepat menutup buku bersampul hitam yang biasa ia pakai untuk menuliskan kegiatannya sehari-hari.

Lelaki itu, Victor, duduk disamping Yuri. Baru saja naik dari kolam renang dengan bertelanjang dada dan sisa-sisa air yang masih menetes dari rambutnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Hari ini Victor memang sengaja mengajak Yuri untuk pergi dengannya. Awalnya Victor mengajak Yuri untuk berenang, tetapi Yuri lebih memilih untuk menunggu.

"Setelah ini, ayo kita makan." Ajak Victor.

"Anu… Victor?"

"Ya? Kau ingin pergi ke tempat lain? Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu kau harus makan terlebih dahulu karena menunggu ku pastilah sangat melelahkan."

"Kenapa kau tertarik padaku?"

Victor mengerjap, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Yuri yang tiba-tiba. Dua hari yang lalu, Victor memang mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada Yuri secara langsung. Dan itulah kenapa ia mengajak Yuri pergi bersamanya hari ini. Untuk membuktikan bahwa ia serius.

"Karena suka." Jawab Victor enteng.

"E-eh? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ya… karena suka." Victor terdiam sejenak, pandangannya menerawang. "Entah karena aku suka ketika melihatmu tersenyum, atau ketika melihatmu membetulkan letak kacamatamu. Suka dengan gaya berjalanmu atau dengan gaya bicaramu. Yang jelas, aku rasa aku tertarik padamu karena aku suka hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan."

Yuri terdiam.

"Nah, aku akan mengganti baju secepat mungkin agar kita bisa segera pergi untuk makan!" Victor menepuk puncak kepala Yuri pelan, lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Yuri tersenyum kecil, membuka bukunya kembali dan menulis,

"Karena suka." –Victor

Kemungkinan: 100%

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo~ Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca…**

 **Untuk beberapa waktu kedepan, kayaknya zee bakal lebih sering bikin fanfic victuuri karena tiap mau tidur dapet idenya victuuri mulu /duh**

 **Jadi jangan bosen-bosen buat baca ya XD**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya~**


End file.
